


Clarity

by AmyriadfthINGs



Series: A Look at David and Matteo [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Established Relationship, Feelings, Introspection, M/M, Prompt Fill, prompt hour 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: For Matteo, everything is clear.





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt hr 16: Confused

Sometimes people overwhelm Matteo. He can get confused by their behaviour, or by what he needs to do or say in order to get things right. 

He´s not confused with David. Okay, yes, he was very confused for a while, when David kept disappearing, when Matteo didn´t know what was going on. When David finally told him, Matteo needed time to sort things out for himself, without pressure. 

But he´s never confused now. Not about who he is, who David is to him, what they are, what he wants them to be. There´s only them -- an easy clarity.


End file.
